


A Propostion

by Celestriakle



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [5]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Genderswap, Rejection, Suplexing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Negaluce has an offer for his teacher.





	A Propostion

“I’ll give you some time to think about my proposition, alright, Professor?” Grinning, Negaluce gave her bum a squeeze, then backed up from where he’d pressed her to the wall and turned to leave through the classroom door.

Professor Nitrate sighed and gave her glasses a clean, then called after him, “Wait.” She approached and hugged him from behind, nestling her face against his back. “I don’t need to think about it.”

His grin grew. “Really?”

“Yes.” Her grip tightened, and she suplexed that sleazy motherfucker, digging her heel into his side as he lay stunned and bleeding on the ground. “It’s preposterous to even consider. Now, young man, you will sit back down at your desk and listen to the rest of the lesson!”

“Y-yes, Professor…”

She gave him a swift kick to the rear as he crawled back toward his desk, still woozy and dizzy.

 


End file.
